


Family: Found (Target Aquired)

by KarkatHorns, shiro_strength_FL5



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, Other, Pidge gets sick, The Space Family is the greatest family, We might use Masculine or Feminine pronouns for Pidge later in flashbacks or something, family fic, leave us alone, love pidge, precious bb, voltron squad, we haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_strength_FL5/pseuds/shiro_strength_FL5
Summary: ON HIATUSNice job, Pidge. You blew us up again. [Just a cavity-inducing fic about Pidge being the best little sibling in the entire galaxy.]





	1. Just because we pilot lions doesn't mean we're furries

**Author's Note:**

> We were supposed to be studying for Calc what are we doing
> 
> [Some of this will probably be changed later.]

Between saving the ~~world~~   the entire universe and trying to pilot mighty morphing power lions, the paladins needed a break. After some pushing from the team, Allura agreed for them to spend roughly a week of vacation time at a nearby planet. Of course, it needed to have qualities that all the paladins would agree with. A beach with a large, beautiful ocean for Lance. A desert with tall hills and lots of sun for Keith. A field with tall grass, lots of herbs, and fruit for Hunk. A place with lots of shade, surrounded by caves and lightning bugs for Shiro. And of course, a place that allowed for Pidge to charge their phone.

 

The castle is stationed at roughly the center of the planet, with Allura and Coran doing maintenance on the drones. While the other paladins left to go enjoy making food, spending quiet time in the desert, or swimming on the beach, Pidge had spent the entirety of the first day in the castle.

 

"Hello there, Pidge!" Coran greets. He has a really strange bag on his shoulders. Pidge would ask what it was for, but they didn't want to sit through a long explanation. Not after what happened last time.

 

"Hey," Pidge replies. Allura comes up from behind Coran, her strangely colored eyes bright and full of excitement. The four mice rested on her shoulder, and her hair was up in cool braids from where the mice had helped her put it up.

 

"Have you been in the castle all day, Pidge?" Allura asks, genuinely curious as to why the green paladin hadn't gone outside. The green lion's element was nature, so it was actually very surprising to Allura that Pidge didn't really want to interact with any of it right now.

 

Pidge replies honestly. "Yeah, I've been working. Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean that everything should be put on hold. It just means we aren't focused on any of the important stuff. I wanted to get some of our minor work out of the way." They look over from their seat, their laptop on the table in front of them full of Altean text.

 

"Well, you really should give yourself a break," Coran replies. Allura nods at that. "Everybody was out having a fun time exploring the planet and its mysteries. Wouldn't you like to join them? Hunk is making some dinner for all of us, and needs some extra hands. Lance already joined him, and Keith is on his way. Shiro will be late, but he is going to join after some... meditating," Allura explains. Pidge frowns a little, unsure of how to politely decline the offer for dinner.

 

Pidge didn't like the sun, because they sunburned easily. They didn't care much for the beach, not really wanting to go out in a swimsuit. They didn't want to be anywhere near the sandy desert, and they didn't feel like cooking. Exploring caves and camping outside wasn't much of their thing, either. Instead they felt like they should be looking for traces of their missing brother, studying the Altean language, and trying to make some new technology.

 

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for right now. I was studying some Altean, and we have been closer to finding my brother than ever before," Pidge states, stubbornly. Allura and Coran exchange a glance before walking over to Pidge's table. Allura rests her hands on it, looking over at Pidge with a gentle expression.

 

"Shouldn't you get some sun?" Allura asks, inquisitive.

 

"That's why I'm near the window."

 

"Pidge."

 

Pidge has absolutely no intention of going anywhere. They didn't really even look outside, despite the fact that there was a window next to them this entire time. They just stared at their laptop screen, disinterested in whatever was going on. If they were hungry, they could just eat some food goo. It wasn't really a big deal. Maybe Hunk would even save them something later.

 

Their thoughts are interrupted when hands lift them up out of their chair.

 

Pidge squeaks "Hey what's going on, put me down!" Coran simply gives Pidge an unimpressed look.

 

"Going outside will be good for you. Get some fresh air stretch out the old legs." 

 

Pidge looks to Allura for help, but she simply shrugs and doesn't try to hide the smirk that appears on her face. Her eyes sparkle with false innocence, far too pleased with the situation. Pidge just humps over with a deep scowl on their face and crosses their arms, doing their best impression of an irritated child.   _'Honestly, they are treating me like a baby, picking me up trying to tell me what to do'_ Pidge thinks to themselves. 

 

"Come on now, out you go," Coran says as he carries a struggling Pidge outside.

 

"Put me down! I'm _not_ a child. I have things I have to do. I can't take a break untill I find my family!" 

 

Allura walks beside Coran as he cares a struggling kicking and screaming Pidge outside.  A pleasant smile on her face.

 

"Come on Pidge, just a few hours of fresh air won't hurt you. The work will be here when you get back." Allura said in a calm yet stern voice.

 

"Why? It's not like you guys are taking a break," Pidge retorts.

 

Coran is the one to reply to that. "We will be later when, after dinner is done." He sets Pidge down outside and closes the door before they can try to run back in.  Pidge tries to open the door but it's locked and will not open. They bang on the door and yell, giving it a frustrated kick, but soon realize that it's of no use. Fine. Okay. They can deal with not being around their laptop for a few minutes. At least until dinner is ready and they can sneak their way in again. With a small curse under their breath, they slide down and sit with their back to the door. 

 

It's not like they _didn't_ want a small break. They just felt like they didn't have the time for one. Their brother is out there somewhere, and they know absolutely nothing in regards to how safe he is. They just miss him. His voice, his jokes, and the shitty grin they make whenever the joke finally sets in. They haven't seen him in years, and they just want him back more than anything else in the world right now.

Pidge looks up at the sky, noting its strange color. A mixture of pale blue and vibrant purple that seem to swirl together as if the two colors were dancing around each other.  Despite themselves, they can't help but stare in wonder at the strange sky above them. So unlike earth, it reminds them of what they have lost. Pidge's anger is replaced by a deep sadness and feeling of loss, thinking to themselves of just how big the universe is. They wonder what it is their brother is seeing right now. Not wanting to think about such things anymore, Pidge stands and decides they are going to explore or at least find a good place to nap.  

 


	2. Between the Eyes of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's going in for a tumble and it ain't me

Their footsteps make tiny squishing noises in the slightly muddy area they have wandered into. The sunlight feels nice on the back of their neck, but they decided to walk opposite the direction of the sun for their walk. After all, who could deal with the sun being in their eyes for thirty minutes? The glare was horrible, especially considering that Pidge was wearing their usual glasses. The paladin suits have anti-glare glass for the visors, and it’s the same hard type of glass you might want to make a windshield out of. Instead of shattering and sending shards everywhere, it was made so that it broke but kept the shape intact. If you touched it, it would feel textured but smooth. It wouldn’t be sharp, and it wouldn’t get any little shards stuck in your eyes. Altean technology was interesting, with how much thought that they put into everything. To be fair, you could probably use the helmet as a hammer if you really wanted to and it wouldn’t even scratch it.

 

Nice, of course they would start thinking about technology while literally surrounded by nature. Well, technically everything was made out of the same cosmic dust, so it didn’t really matter whether it was organic or not. Even mud has bits of meteorites and stardust in it. The same mud that’s getting deeper and coating the bottom of their shoes and—ok. The mud is all over the place and it’s going to take an eternity before they can wash the gross, almost purply stuff out of their shoes. It’s pretty gross, really. If it didn’t look so cool, Pidge would be way more offended by it.

 

They make their way out into what seems to be a weird meadow. It’s full of weird plants and strange flowers, and they smell pretty interesting. Pidge hopes for a moment that they aren’t toxic to inhale. Their helmets make the atmosphere breathable, regardless of the planet they’ve found their way onto. Of course, oxygen is always limited, so they need to be careful. Even if they found their way underwater, they would need to stay inside of their lions in order to get a constant supply of oxygen. The lions are absolutely huge, and they have emergency oxygen storage along with filters that can separate oxygen from other things in the air. It’s pretty neat, really. Of course, Pidge was the one who needed to bring up the fact that the lions needed to be configured for oxygen, considering that Alteans breathe in carbon dioxide. Almost like reverse human beings, they breathe in carbon dioxide and exhale oxygen. The castle is full of a constant mixture of both, so it’s always comfortable there. The paladin suits immediately were calibrated to the humans the second they put them on, accommodating for their height, weight, and any chemical inputs.

 

Pidge’s train of thought stops when they see a particularly interesting looking flower in a strange bunch. It has these weird berries on them that look like grapes, but they seemed very oddly familiar. They couldn’t place their train of thought on a reason why, but they figured that it was something either Hunk or Coran was talking to them about. If they were working on their computer, they probably didn’t catch everything that either of them were talking about. They’ve been busy with work, after all. It’s not like they were trying to be rude or anything, but it’s not like they’re going to say no to somebody that just wants somebody to talk to. Or, talk at, even.

 

Pidge scans the flowerbed, before they notice something particularly strange in the bundle. It looks like a shard of metal, poking its way out of the soil. Without a thought, they go over to it, and they to dig it out with their hands.

 

It’s black and smooth, but the metallic shimmer is strange. Pidge figures that it’s a strange rock that might just happen to look like something important, until they lean in and dust off the small diamond shaped bit at the top. It seems as if something weird were written on it, and Pidge had to know what it was. They grabbed a nearby flat stone and started to dig around it, careful with the flowers but knowing that some sacrifices need to be made for science. They press the stone into the ground and start digging out the soil. There are some really thick roots covering parts of it, so they take out their Bayard and use it to cut the roots out of the way.

 

Maybe if they weren’t so hyperfocused, they would have realized that the ground they were on wasn’t very stable to begin with. Cutting the thick roots didn’t seem to be helping the situation any, but they were distracted by the metal. Smooth and curved, with a sharp point and alien writing along the edge. When enough of it is exposed to the air, they put their Bayard on the ground beside them and grab the metal, pulling with as much force as they can muster. It gets looser and looser, and they’re excited until they realize the ground seems to be getting looser, too. In the longest 7 seconds of their life, they have enough time to look back and reach for their Bayard before the ground swallows them whole.

 

\---

 

They wake with a start, the icy ground kissing their skin and making them recoil with a hiss. Their leg feels numb, but the type of numb that burns like a fire and yet feels like squeezing dry ice with raw fingers. They look down at their leg and find it to be at an awkward angle and turn away immediately, trying not to think about it.

 

Pidge lets out a small scream of pain that comes out sounding more like a whimper. The realization of the situation they’re in hits them hard, as they start to hyperventilate. Tears burn at the corner of their eyes, and the burning sensation creeps from their leg through their chest and into their throat, making them feel as if they’re choking.

 

“Okay, we can do this, it’s going to be okay, the others will find you. Just remember what Shiro taught you and stay calm.” They keep whispering to themselves, short for breath. They need to get themselves to calm down. The panic is blinding and the pain is burning through every inch of their body, but they’re a paladin of Voltron and they need to work through it. Their thoughts do nothing to bring them comfort, thinking about how the others could possibly find them. They are stuck alone in this cold, dark place roughly 30 feet below the flowerbed they fell through.

 

“Guys, please find me…” They whisper one last time before scrunching into a ball as best they could. They close their eyes, the burning pain fading into a vast sensation of numbness as they drift into a fitful, pain-induced unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are meaningless, don't expect much  
> -Sincerely, grandmapi and mija


End file.
